Love at First Hate
by Boingy
Summary: All fairy tale stories have a bit of truth to them. Especially stories written by Ino. But she didn’t know how true they were until she witnessed it with her own eyes. Now her main character is living in Konoha. Main Pairing: SasuSaku


Title: Love at First Hate

Rating: T

Author: Flames of My Heart

Summary: All fairy tale stories have a bit of truth to them. Especially stories written by Ino. But she didn't know how true they were until she witnessed it with her own eyes. Now her main character is living in Konoha. Main Pairing: SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Flames of My Heart does not own Naruto. She does however own the plot, a brain, and a computer.

She was a writer. She dreamed of fairy tale castles and happy endings. It was a stupid fascination; a guilty pleasure some could call it, but she had always wished for the big chapel weddings, with a prince riding a noble steed.

Her dreams were always foolish, but they were her inspiration. Without the dreams she'd probably be dead broke working night shifts at a bar… oh wait… she was. But that didn't matter, as long as she followed her dreams.

Drying the empty shot glasses, she stacked them upside down underneath the counter. She continued to dry for five more minutes, until her fingers started to prune and her skin became a raw fleshy-pink color. She dried the towel and threw it aside carelessly, knowing well that she would be later lectured for being irresponsible. _Yeah like Tsunade-san is one to talk._ Ino snickered, envisioning the drunken owner of the bar.

Running her fingers through her golden locks; she pulled at some of the knots growling in frustration. She spent so much time either working or writing that she had no time to do something _good_ for herself. She couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten a haircut. Her hair was so long that sometimes she would by accident sit on it, or worse… get it caught in a door. She inwardly winced remembering the incident.

Ino was inwardly happy for the fact that it was a Tuesday night, which meant there were hardly any people at the bar. Pouring herself a shot of tequila, she continued to drown herself in alcohol… and her thoughts.

Her thoughts returned to her book in the making, as they always did. She could already picture herself running her fingers over the title of the cover, _Love at First Hate._

She would then turn the page and read the summary that was supposed to catch reader's interest. _Haruno Sakura was a normal teenager until she went on the adventure of her life. Traveling through time and space, Sakura has to relive her memories… and even some that never happened. And why does she keep on seeing that stupid blond, perverted ninja, and PRINCE CHARMING?_

So, maybe she didn't know anyone named Haruno Sakura but Naruto was still a dumb-blond, Kakashi-sempai was still a hentai, and Sasuke was still as sexy and mysterious as ever. The perfect people for the perfect story. Besides who cared if Sasuke and Sakura hated each other? _Not me._ Ino mused to herself, as she glanced at the clock. Midnight. She still had two more hours to her shift.

vvvvv

_She wasn't a girl of mystery, nor was she rich or famous. The most amazing thing about her would probably be her pink locks, and her obsession with knowledge. If something peaked her interest, she would spend days upon days researching it, until she knew everything like it was the back of her hand._

_And her latest interest? The life style of ninja's that lived in the modern-ancient world which had few technological advances. It was somewhere around the early 20th century, but she wasn't really sure. After all, that had nothing to do with the amazing skills and battles ninja's went through. Time is just a number…._

_Through research she had so far learned that there were at least one ninja army in the 'five' countries of the world. Of course there were more at the time, but she didn't let that fact interfere with her research. Her main obsession: Konoha in the Fire Country. She didn't know why she liked it so much, considering the fact that the other villages were just as great, but she did. Something attracted her to Konoha. _

_It was a regular Saturday morning. She went through her usual routine: wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed, and run off to the library… and there was the problem. Every weekend for the past month she had went to the library to do research, not realizing how dangerous it was. But then again, most people didn't have to worry about fear of history books. _

_She entered the three floored library (basement: reference books, first floor: adult/young adult, second floor: children's) and practically bounced down the 16 step stairs. Yes she was so used to the library that she had actually managed to count the stairs. She went to her favorite table to already find a book laying right in front of her favorite seat. It was one of the only chairs in the entire library that didn't have a slightly deformed leg. _

_The book had a dark brown colored hard cover with no title or author on the cover. The edges of the pages were worn and creased, and a pale yellow color. All in all, the book looked ancient. "Perfect," Sakura whispered to herself as she opened up the book and began to skim through._

_After a couple of minutes, she shut the cover of the book, her sea form colored eyes widened with amazement. 'I can't believe that was the symbol of the hitai-ate. I have a necklace with that symbol. How strange,' she thought to herself, remember her silver necklace that had a swirl with an arrow sticking out in the left corner. Her mom gave her the necklace when she was about 12 years old. _

_She ran her finger over the bindings of the book, and then slid up off her seat. Going back up the stairs, she checked the book out of the library, and returned home. She had the sudden urge to take a nap._

vvvvv

"So what do you think Hinata-chan?" Ino asked absentmindedly as she adjusted her forehead protector that was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"I..It's g-good," Hinata stuttered out as Ino gave her a fierce glare.

"Hinata, stop stuttering. Naruto's never going to like you if you can't even manage a normal 'ohayo.' So, do you really think it's good so far?"

"Ha-hai. It's short, b-but if-if you continued then it would be great. I-I can't be-believe you wrote a story about Ko-Konoha," Hinata continued to stutter, but Ino shrugged it off and beamed at the compliment.

"Yeah! Imagine if a girl really was obsessed with Konoha!" Ino squealed, going into a daydream about how she was a seer, and her romance story really would come true.


End file.
